Jan's Adventure- Kanto Journeys
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Join a timid boy, a hyperactive acrobat, a brave Bulbasaur, and a new pissed off starter as they journey through Kanto and battle Team Rocket. Will take OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Hello dear viewers of my life. My name is Jan Maharay. I am ten years old and live in the land called Kanto, in the wonderful world of Pokemon. Before you say anything… I am a boy! Though my name won't sound anything like it, I am still a boy. Jan is a certified boy's name, for all those who do not know.

Anyways, I live with my ten year old bully of a stepbrother and my thirty-seven year old stepmother in Pallet Town. My family had died from a rare disease when we used to live in Celadon, when I was two, so I do not remember them. Granny could not care for me as she did not have the necessary funding and was sick as well, so I was sent to live with Daisy and my dreadful stepbrother, Jasper.

Jasper liked to pick on the younger kids, but I was his favorite target. I was scrawny and malnourished from the lack of food, since my stepmom hated me and made sure I lived in the basement and did not get enough to eat. I knew why she hated me- I was going to receive the benefits of my father's will as I was the older child and her son was not. Jasper knew this too, which was why he hated me. Well, the feeling is mutual.

Now, I was walking along the dirt road in Pallet Town when I heard a sudden noise. Noticing Jasper with a large stone in his hand that was directly aimed for my head, I began to run in a zigzag line. He laughed and threw it, missing me by a few centimeters. He ran to pick it up, but I had rushed ahead and hid in a tree.

"Get down from there Janny boy," Jasper said, picking up the stone. I shook my head as a no, until a voice was heard.

"Boy, leave your step brother alone! You can have a battle once you two get your Pokemon in a few hours!" an old lady said. She was always my savior, given that Daisy used to beat me and Jasper was no better.

"Fine," Jasper grumbled, leaving me alone. I climbed down the tree once he left and thanked at the old lady. She merely smiled at me and said it was no problem, blaming Jasper and Daisy for this treatment.

Due to Jasper and Daisy's treatment, I had gotten wary of most humans. If it was not for this woman, I would be sporting another bruise on my body. Since Pallet is such a small town, there isn't really a Social Service branch here as there were in the big cities like Celadon. Due to that, I could not leave Daisy's care until I was a legal adult, or until I could even get a Pokemon. Thankfully, that day has come at least. Nothing can go wrong.

A group of kids made their way to Professor Oak's lab. There were four of us in all, and I looked squeamish as I saw them. Jasper was the leader, his black hair being slicked back and with his formal clothes. Obviously, Daisy got him to wear that.

The second person, a girl with a baby face, wore a piece of clothing similar to a genie's outfit. Her brown hair was tied in a long braid to match with her purple eyes, and she wore a pink puffy, long sleeved shirt with a red center that went up to her stomach, and pink puffy pants. She carried two tambourines on her side. Obviously, she was a traveling person, maybe an acrobat or a gypsy.

The third wore a plain black shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans. He was on the chubby side; a boy named Brutus, and was known as 'The Brute' and was in Jasper's group. He cracked his knuckles when he saw me and I shuddered. The girl noticed this display and looked questionably at me.

"Ah, the four children are here… Unfortunately, one of you would have to give up on your chance to be a trainer this year. I only have three Pokemon available," Professor Oak said. I winced, realizing that it could be me who does not end up as a trainer. After about a minute of silence, the girl said, "I-."

"I will do it!" I blurted out. Another year of staying with my stepmom wouldn't be that bad, right? And, Brutus and Jasper will beat me up again if they did not get there first Pokemon. The girl looked like she had come a long way, so it was not fair for her to give up her chance too.

I stepped out of the room and heard that Brutus got Charmander, as Squirtle went to Jasper. The girl, Zahara, had gotten Bulbasaur.

I walked into the lab once the three left and saw Professor Oak. He smiled at me and handed me six balls, along with a Pokedex.

"I know how much you want to leave your family, so I am going to give you this chance. Go make us all proud," he said. I smiled at him and walked out, feeling a bit more confident than before.

I saw a Pokemon in Route 1 and threw a ball. It shook three times and I heard a ding. I cheered, catching a Pokemon, but then I realized, I only saw the silhouette of a huge floating Pokemon, not the actual Pokemon itself. I didn't know what it was. I probably caught it because it was not paying attention.

"Congratulations on your first capture," Zarana said. I stiffened up as she jumped of a tree and landed on her tip toes. I then noticed that she walked barefoot.

"Oh, looks like Janny boy caught something. Maybe he can use whatever pathetic thing he caught to battle with us," said The Brute. Jasper merely smirked evilly and they both sent out their Pokemon.

"Hey, two against one isn't fair," Zarana said, as she sent out her Bulbasaur.

"Go, Pokemon," I said. A light green jet plane came out for all of us to see. It flew around my head and looked at the boys.

"What the hell is that?" Brutus asked, while Zarana looked shocked.

"That doesn't even look like a Pokemon! Ha, for someone like Jan to capture something that isn't a Pokemon!" Jasper taunted. The thing I caught glowered at them. Its eyes glowed and it lifted their Pokemon, sending them flying back at them. Both boys crashed into a tree and ran off, screaming about a monster Pokemon.

"Wow, what are you?" I asked my Pokemon.

"Latios," it said. I patted its soft white feathers.

Little did I know what I had caught…

**A/N: Same OC form as Pokemon Johto Journeys. But it will not be related most likely. Feel free to submit OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Well, I named my new Pokemon Loa. He cooed happily at his nickname and flew around my head. Zarana was still shocked at seeing a Latios, whatever it was, flying over my head like a jet plane.

"Do you even know what you caught, Jan?" Zarana asked. I shook my head as a no and began to pet Loa, as he said his name happily. Obviously, by how he acted, he was still a baby Pokemon, and his energetic demeanor made me happy as well.

"You caught a freaking Latios and you don't even know what it is?" she asked, shocked. The two tambourines on her side jingled and I merely nodded. Well, I had a reason for not knowing what he was. Daisy used to beat me with a stick for doing better than Jasper, so I would intentionally barely pass at school. Not only that, but it was obvious that Loa was not a Kanto Pokemon.

"Latios is a Legendary Pokemon. Him, along with his counterpart Latias are known as the Eon duo. There are a brother and sister pair of them in Altomare, where I am from, but that is only a rumor. Most of the time though, they are mates, not siblings," she explained. No way, I caught a legendary on my first try! Wait, but what will Daisy and Jasper say? They will try to take him away and he obviously liked me.

"I can't keep you, Loa," I said, as Zarana looked at me in shock. I began to pet my Latios and was about to say good bye, when a telepathic voice resounded through my head, causing me to jump.

"_Your family cannot take me away from you, young Chosen One,_" he said. Wait, Chosen One? Oh shoot, now my family is really going to kill me. Me, a Chosen One, a one with a pure heart and soul… Unlike Jasper, my bully and my tormentor…

That night, I went 'home' and readied dinner for us three. Jasper was complaining to Daisy about how my Pokemon knocked his out in one hit. Daisy came up to me and slapped me on the face. "You dare beat my son with your puny Pokemon! Jasper and his Squirtle should have won that fight!"

"It's not my fault… I didn't know about my Pokemon," I said, as Daisy let loose a rain of blows on my head. She was using a stick and hitting me hard enough so bleeding will not start, but the blows will hurt. I whimpered in pain as my Jasper cheered his mother on.

A bright light came into the room and Loa came out of his ball, in his teal glory. He glowered at Daisy, who cowered at the sight of the legendary Pokemon. Jasper, meanwhile, merely sneered at Loa, not knowing what he was.

"A L-Latios? Y-you are a Chosen One," Daisy stuttered, as Loa's glare intensified. Just then, Jasper realized that he was indeed in front of a Legendary Pokemon as well. He, instead of being nervous, threw a Pokeball. Loa got absorbed in a red light, but the ball broke in half. Capturing a trainer's Pokemon is illegal and Jasper had just committed a crime. Maybe, just maybe, I can actually send him to jail for that.

"_You tried to harm my trainer! You will all pay!" _Loa said, as he let loose a Psywave. The waves of Psychic energy knocked Daisy out unconscious. But, Jasper managed to escape, heading for Brutus' house instead.

The next day, Loa dropped Daisy off with an anonymous letter. She was sent to jail with a letter claiming that she was a child abuser and a murderer, as the rumor was that she had killed my father to gain his money. I cheered, being free at last.

We headed out of Pallet Town, following Brutus and Jasper's trail. Zarana had joined our group as well, with her Bulbasaur, Hibiscus. She played her tambourines and danced and cartwheeled along the route, as I walked in front of her, ignoring her for the most part. Loa joined her as well, cooing to the noise and making his own music, while Hibiscus walked with me, wondering how they were so immature. A new Chosen One has awakened. Looks like the start of a new adventure will unfold.

**A/N: Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After I showed Daisy and Jasper to Loa and ran away from home, Zahara (not Zarana, made a mistake) and I, along with her Bulbasaur, walked to Viridian City. In Viridian, we learned that the gym was closed due to maintenance and the fact that the newest gym leader, Gary Oak, was out training. Given that this was the last gym, we could not take on it. But we could pass through to Pewter City. Both of us looked out for wild Pokemon, as we had wanted to catch things.

"Go Hibiscus," Zahara said, sending out her female Bulbasaur. It gave a cry of its name and followed behind Zahara.

"Loa, I choose you," I said, as my Latios came out of his ball. He flew around in his shiny glory and winked at Hibiscus. Hibiscus glowered back at the playful legendary.

I looked up and saw a green caterpillar on the ground. Zahara looked at it too, saying that she wanted a Pikachu instead. I looked at the green caterpillar and smiled at it. it was eating tree leaves that had fallen on the ground and was looking very large and happy, as if it was very healthy. I threw a ball at it.

Ding. Looks like I caught the Caterpie. My team now had a second member, Kor the Caterpie. The little guy was a timid nature, at battle level 5 and was nearly ready to evolve. Kor climbed on to my shoulder and began eating at my hair. I pulled him off and he squeaked, looking at a towering Loa, which scared him. He his behind me, until a Weedle came out, scaring him. Out of reflex, he attacked it and then, a glowing white light enveloped him.

"Metapod..." He said. Loa congratulated him and he ran away. Meanwhile, Zahara got the Weedle and named it Buzz. Buzz also evolved an hour later, as he took a little longer.

Neither of us saw a Pikachu, which was unfortunate. But, both Kor and Buzz evolved to their final stage and flew around us. Kor was still timid, hiding behind things at the sight of Loa, while Buzz was brave and foolish, trying to take on my team members. Zahara chuckled at their interaction and I barely cracked a smile, still wary of Zahara.

"Look it's the noob with the weird not-a-Pokemon," Bruce said, with Jasper following him. I hid behind Zahara, as Loa Growled at them. Kor also glared, but hid at the sight of their two Pokemon, Charmander and Squirtle.

"He already beat you once. Leave him alone," Zahara said.

"Well, Janny boy here has a legendary and we want it," Jasper said. I muttered how it was illegal to steal one's Pokemon, but it was ignored. Charmander sent out an Ember and Squirtle let loose a Water Gun. Loa got hit by both and fell down.

"Tios! He yelled. Hibiscus attacked Squirtle with a Vine Whip, and Squirtle fainted.

"Metal Claw," Bruce ordered. The attack hit Loa and he fell again, clutching his wing.

"Jan, you got to command Loa. He won't be able to defend himself otherwise," Zahara said. I nodded and softly said, "Psybeam." A beam of rainbow light hit Charmander and fainted it too. Both Bruce and Jasper then jumped and tackled Loa to the ground, and then, Kora used Confusion on them. They ran off in the midst of the confusion.

"We did it!" Zahara said, cheering. Then, out of excitement, I collapsed.

**A/N: Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, for all those who think giving a legendary makes a character a Mary or Marty Sue, ALL my OCs have at least one legendary, due to them being Chosen Ones. Now, that does not mean they will lose battles. Even a legendary like Latios can fail, given the correct type advantage.**


End file.
